Pathos of ThunderClan
by ScarlettFire4
Summary: Prophecies can be wonderfully interesting but clans have plenty of drama even without them. From bloody battles to love affairs, conflicts are always keeping these clan cats occupied.
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. The characters I make up in this story however, are mine.**

**Author's note: So let's get started here! I've been seeing all these fanfics with brilliant new prophecies and all that good stuff. But what about normal clan life when there isn't some dreadful prophecy looming overhead? There's plenty of potential drama in that alone. This story may start off a little slow and shaky but bear with me-I'll pull it together soon. Give it a chance to get interesting!**

**There isn't really a main character here. The focus of the story is the clan as a whole and all the little dramas within. The main focus is ThunderClan.**

* * *

**Allegiances **

**Leader **  
Whitestar (Whiteheart) – pretty white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Deputy**  
Flameflight – bright ginger tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat **  
Silverlight – silver she-cat with pale, ice blue eyes

**Warriors**  
Iceclaw - gray-white tom with blue eyes

Ivyheart – brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Owlwing – brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Shadepaw

Squirreltail – ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes

Firestripe – bright ginger tabby she-cat with light amber eyes  
Apprentice: Tatteredpaw

Blackfire – black tom with smoldering orange eyes

Raincloak - pale gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Silentwind – pale silver-gray tom with pale blue eyes

Tigerleaf – dark tabby tom with green eyes

Lionstrike – golden tom with amber eyes

**Queens  
**Fawnstreak – slender light brown she-cat with green eyes; expecting Littlestar's kits

**Apprentices **  
Shadepaw – dark brown and black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Minnowpaw – gray and brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Tatteredpaw – fluffy brown and orange tabby tom with pale green eyes

* * *

"When can I be an apprentice?" Shadekit mewed impatiently.

"In a few moons," Raincloak, her mother, answered gently.

"That's such a long time!" Shadekit complained. "I want to be an apprentice now!"

"You're too young," Raincloak said patiently.

"No I'm not!" To prove her point, Shadekit leapt on top of her sister, Minnowkit. The small gray tabby she-cat squeaked in surprise.

"Leave your sister alone," Raincloak meowed.

Squirreltail chuckled at the other side of the nursery. "Two kits must be even harder to handle," she commented, touching her fluffy tail to her single kit. Tatteredkit was sleeping soundly against her belly, seemingly oblivious to Shadekit's noise.

Suddenly, there was commotion coming from outside the nursery.

"What's going on?" Whiteheart demanded, making her way towards the camp entrance. She found a returning patrol, consisting of Firestripe and Fawnstreak. The two she-cats were supporting, Littlestar, who had healing bite in his neck. "Silverlight!" Whiteheart yowled, calling for the medicine cat's assistance. "Littlestar, what happened?"

"We were attacked by foxes," Littlestar rasped. "I…I have lost a life."

A wave of distress passed through the cats in camp.

"The foxes may still be on our territory," Littlestar continued. "We must send a patrol for them…" His voice faltered and he coughed.

Silverlight arrived. "Come to my den, Littlestar," she mewed. "You're still weak."

Littlestar nodded wearily. "Whiteheart, arrange a patrol please."

"Yes, Littlestar," Whiteheart said. She turned to Firestripe and Fawnstreak. "How are you two feeling?"

"I'm ready to give those foxes a run for their lives," Firestripe growled, her light amber eyes blazing. Fawnstreak nodded in agreement, lashing her tail.

"Flameflight, Owlwing, and Iceclaw," Whiteheart meowed. "Go with Firestripe and Fawnstreak to chase away the foxes. She flicked her tail and the patrol streaked away, Firestripe in the lead."

* * *

"Whiteheart," Littlestar said, his meow still rough. "I'd like to speak with you in my den."

Whiteheart got to her paws, padding after her leader. Once inside, she asked, "What is it, Littlestar?"

Littlestar's pale blue eyes glowed dimly. "Whiteheart, what I am about to tell you must not get out to the clan. Do you understand that? Not even Iceclaw may know."

Whiteheart frowned. "I understand, Littlestar. What is it?"

Littlestar sighed. "I am on my last life, Whiteheart. I sense that your time is coming."

Whiteheart's neck fur rose. Her eyes were wide with shock. "Already?"

Littlestar nodded. "I am growing old now, Whiteheart. I just wanted to make sure that you were aware of this. You may go now. Remember, no one must know."

* * *

"A battle is expected to come," Ivyheart meowed.

Owlwing wrapped his tail around his paws. "When?"

"In the next couple of days," Ivyheart replied. "I believe Littlestar wants to strike first. Is that true, Whiteheart?"

Whiteheart nodded somberly. Her pretty blue eyes were downcast.

Ivyheart tipped her head. "Why so gloomy, Whiteheart?"

Whiteheart shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just…concerned about the battle. I feel like something bad may happen."

"Oh stop worrying. Everything'll be perfectly fine."

Whiteheart did not reply.

* * *

"Ivyheart, Flameflight, Iceclaw, Blackfire, and Lionpaw, you will come with me to attack their camp," Littlestar said. "Whiteheart, I am leaving you in charge of camp." Littlestar turned, padding slowly towards the camp entrance, his patrol following.

Whiteheart hurried to Iceclaw's side. "Try to protect Littlestar," she pleaded quietly, trotting beside him.

Iceclaw glanced at her with his blue eyes. "I will."

Feeling strangely relieved by his assurance, Whiteheart licked her mate's shoulder and then stopped, watching her clanmates leave for battle.

* * *

"Silverlight! Silverlight!"

Silverlight bolted out of her den, a bundle of herbs clutched in her jaws. Her paw was swathed in cobwebs.

The patrol returned, Flameflight, Ivyheart, and Lionpaw burst into camp first.

"What's happened?" Whiteheart demanded, rushing forward.

"Everyone's alive so far," Flameflight panted. "But Littlestar's in bad shape. Silverlight, we need you to…"

The rest of the patrol arrived. Iceclaw and Blackfire were supporting Littlestar. The black and white clan leader was panting hard. Blood dripped from his underside and his pale blue eyes were dulling.

"Littlestar!" Whiteheart cried in horror. Silverlight rushed to her leader's side.

"No," Littlestar croaked. "My time has come. Iceclaw, Blackfire, let me lie down." Reluctantly, the two toms moved away from their leader, who slumped onto his side. His flanks rose and fell rapidly.

"Silverlight, help him!" Whiteheart exclaimed, rushing to her leader's side.

"No," Littlestar repeated. "I told you, my time has come. Whiteheart, you will be leader. Make the clan proud."

"Littlestar," Whiteheart murmured hopelessly. Littlestar's eyes closed. His flanks did not rise again. He was gone.

"Littlestar!" came Fawnstreak's wail. The rest of clan joined in to form a single, mournful cry. Whiteheart stared at her dead leader, her paws numb.

Iceclaw's pelt brushed against hers. "I'm sorry. I couldn't…save him," he whispered.

Whiteheart shook her head slowly. "It…wasn't your fault."

"Whiteheart," Silverlight said, her voice thick with grief. "You will be our leader now."

Whiteheart's eyes widened, her muscles clenching. The time had really come. She was to be leader.

"Whiteheart," came Raincloak's quiet mew. Whiteheart turned to her daughter. "I'm honored to be your daughter." Raincloak bowed her head.

Whiteheart stared, feeling a rush of delight and horror. Delighted that her daughter was proud. Horrified that her own daughter was bowing down to her.

"Whiteheart!" the clan began to cry. "We trust you with the fate of our clan!"

* * *

**Author's note: So what did you think? Review!**

**Okay, like I said, it'll get better. The first chapter is more of a stage-setter than anything else. It's little crazy and there are a lot of characters but believe me, you'll get to know them soon.**


	2. A Leader's Grief

"Flameflight will be deputy!" Whiteheart announced, the moonlight turning her white fur a glistening silver. "Tomorrow, I will meet with StarClan to receive my nine lives."

"Flameflight!" the clan roared in approval. Flameflight bowed his head humbly, though his amber eyes shone with delight and honor.

Only Blackfire held back his full enthusiasm. He wanted to be deputy. As the meeting drew to a close and the clan cats dispersed, Blackfire twisted to groom his black pelt in case he had bristled by accident. As Flameflight padded past him, Blackfire glanced at the newly named deputy and nodded once, not wanting to appear as disrespectful. Flameflight returned the gesture. The two toms locked eyes.

Blackfire realized that Flameflight was probably expecting a spoken congratulation. They did, after all, consider each other friends. Blackfire opened his mouth, preparing to bend his pride.

"Congratulations, Flameflight!" Firestripe, Flameflight's sister, came rushing over, unintentionally saving Blackfire's pride.

"You earned it," came Owlwing's meow. Blackfire sat back, letting Flameflight's other friends do the congratulating for him. He glanced over at the nursery and found Raincloak herding her two kits back into the nursery. Blackfire's tail curled in satisfaction. Those were _his_ kits.

"I want to play outside!" Shadekit said, stubbornly standing her ground. With a chuckle, Blackfire started padding towards them. With a personality like that, Shadekit showed some potential.

Minnowkit on the other hand, watched Shadekit arguing with their mother, her whiskers twitching in amusement. The gray and brown tabby did nothing to help either side of the argument.

"Let them play, Raincloak," Blackfire said. "Perhaps they'll discover a thing or two about being warriors on their own."

Raincloak looked up at him with her meek blue eyes. "If you say so, Blackfire." She sat back and allowed Shadekit to scamper free. Minnowkit followed.

Minnowkit took after her mother—relatively easy to deal with, although more energetic and cheerful.

Shadekit definitely took after her father. She had Blackfire's spirit—fierce and much harder to control.

* * *

"Silentpaw," Whitestar meowed. Now that she had been accepted by StarClan and given her nine lives, Whitestar's blue eyes shone with the confidence of a young leader. She had called forth the three apprentices of the clan to name them as warriors—to show the other cats that the clan was still strong and moving forward even with Littlestar's death. "You have proven yourself a calm, quick, and intelligent cat. Silentpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Silentwind."

Silentwind bowed his head respectfully, his pale blue eyes glimmering.

"Tigerpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Tigerleaf. StarClan honors your quick thinking and great skill," Whitestar continued.

Tigerleaf's green eyes were bright with pride. His tail quivered.

"Lionpaw," Whitestar said. Lionpaw held his head and tail high, his golden pelt lit by the sunlight. "You are a fierce fighter in battle and a brave soul. From this day forward, you will be known as Lionstrike. The clan welcomes all of you as full warriors!"

Once the clan was finished cheering, Whitestar continued. "And now, it is time to name three kits as apprentices! Shadekit, Minnowkit, and Tatteredkit, step forward."

The three kits rushed forward. Shadekit's dark fur was sleek and glossy. She held her head high, much like Blackfire. Minnowpaw was quivering beside her sister, whiskers and tail twitching. Tatteredpaw stood by his friends, his pelt fluffing out with excitement despite Squirreltail's attempts to tame it.

"Shadekit, from this day on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Shadepaw. Owlwing, you are a wise warrior of great skill and strength. I trust you to pass on your abilities."

"Minnowkit, from this day on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Minnowpaw. Ivyheart, you are a skilled, quick-witted warrior. I trust you will pass on these traits to your apprentice.

"Tatteredkit, from this day on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Tatteredpaw. Firestripe, you are a warrior of skills and fierce loyalty. I trust you to teach Tatteredpaw well."

When the clan was done cheering, Whitestar continued. "Fawnstreak has informed me that she is expecting kits. She will be moving into the nursery tonight. Congratulations, Fawnstreak."

Fawnstreak bowed her head. The still slender she-cat seemed solemn. "They are Littlestar's kits," she mewed, her voice crackling with grief.

Firestripe padded to the light brown cat's side, licking her between her ears comfortingly. The clan murmured their sympathy and congratulations to her as Whitestar ended the meeting with an expert lash of her tail.

* * *

"It's about time we avenged Littlestar's death," Iceclaw said.

Whitestar licked her chest fur. "I'm arranging a patrol today. That's why I asked Flameflight to let the clan rest. At dusk, we'll attack."

Iceclaw nodded. "I will do a better job of protecting you. I promise."

Whitestar pressed against him. "Don't worry about me. I have nine fresh lives to lose. The reason I asked you to watch Littlestar…I knew he only had one life left."

Iceclaw stiffened. "You should have told me. I didn't realize…"

"Don't worry about it," Whitestar murmured. "Littlestar knew his fate. I guess there's no point in trying to fight fate."

Iceclaw turned his intense blue eyes on her. "Even so, we can always try."

Whitestar screamed in shock and grief, a frightening sound that she did not know she was capable of producing. Before her lay her only daughter, Raincloak, dying. Whitestar rushed towards her daughter, crouching beside the light gray and white tabby. "Raincloak," she gasped, seeing, the deep gash that ran from Raincloak's throat to her chest. Blood pulsed out of the deadly wound.

"Whitestar, my mother," Raincloak rasped. "I'll watch you lead from StarClan. Don't grieve for me."

"But you're so young," Whitestar breathed. "Not yet my only daughter, please don't go."

"I'm ready, Whitestar," Raincloak whispered. "Take care of Shadepaw and Minnowpaw for me."

"I will guard them with my life," Whitestar vowed.

"Good." Raincloak's eyes closed. "Then I may rest with StarClan. You were the best mother I could ask for. Until we meet again…" Raincloak's final breath left her. With a small sigh, the leader's daughter died.

Whitestar threw her head up and let out a chilling cry of grief. Cats around her paused in their fighting to see what had happened. Whitestar looked around, suddenly filled with a raging desire to avenge her young daughter.

Blackfire merely stared at Raincloak's dead body. He smoldered her fur with his orange eyes for a long time before padding away. Whitestar felt a rush of anger. Her daughter, who had bore Blackfire's kits, did not even receive a heart-aching goodbye from her own mate?

"Whitestar," Ivyheart said as she passed. "I'm…so…sorry." Ivyheart swallowed before hurrying away.

A familiar warmth enveloped Whitestar as Iceclaw settled next to her. His blue eyes were filled with grief. "We will avenge her death," he murmured. "Hers and Littlestar's."

* * *

Whitestar opened her eyes. "Littlestar? Raincloak?"

The two cats nodded.

"Littlestar! Raincloak! I'm so glad to see you! What's happened?"

"You've lost a life," Littlestar meowed.

Whitestar froze. "Oh."

Raincloak padded up to her mother, touching muzzles with the white she-cat.

"I've missed you," Whitestar murmured.

"And I you," Raincloak said.

"Whitestar," Littlestar meowed. "This battle was a bit too impulsive. You must plan better next time and not let your emotions get in the way. You've already sent your clanmates into battle not a week ago. Let them rest."

"I understand now, Littlestar," Whitestar sighed. "I must be…more careful with my battle planning." She glanced at Raincloak guiltily.

"It was fate, Whitestar," Raincloak insisted. "Not your fault."

Whitestar's eyes brightened, her claws flexing. "I have avenged your death, Littlestar," she meowed. She turned to Raincloak. "And Iceclaw avenged yours."

Raincloak blinked. "I hope he wasn't obnoxious about it."

Whitestar frowned at her daughter, having hoped for a better reaction. "Of course not. Iceclaw's not an obnoxious cat. And I lost a life arranging this and that's all you have to say?"

Littlestar chuckled. "Whitestar, we appreciate your honor for us but after this, battles should be fought for purposes other than revenge alone."

Whitestar sighed. "You left too soon, Littlestar. I'm not ready to be leader yet."

"No, Whitestar. You just have much to learn."

* * *

"Not so cocky now, are we?"

Iceclaw's every instinct screamed at him to fight. But he was still worn out from the recent battle and hadn't recovered his full strength. He could feel the rogue's breath on the back of his neck and knew this cat wouldn't hesitate to kill.

"Even the greatest warriors can fall to surprise. Now I know who your leader is. Whitestar could do me a great favor. I recommend you ask her to meet me here alone. If not, I may have to kill her one life at a time."

Iceclaw felt himself freezing over. This rogue was stealthy beyond any cat he'd ever met. With the advantage of complete surprise, it probably was actually capable of taking Whitestar's lives. Iceclaw sank his claws into the dirt. "Stay away from her."

"Only if you agree to my bargain."

"What do you want from her?"

"A great, great favor." With that, the cat was gone.

"What's happened to you?" Blackfire said as Iceclaw slunk into camp, his gray-white pelt ragged, blue eyes darting from side to side warily. Iceclaw merely shook his head and continued to Whitestar's den.

"Iceclaw!" Whitestar exclaimed. "What's happened to you? Are you hurt?"

"I need to talk to you," Iceclaw rasped. "Alone."

Whitestar tilted her head, looking concerned. She led Iceclaw into her den. A while later, they emerged again, both looking rather disturbed. "Silentwind," Whitestar called. "I need to speak with you."

As the three cats disappeared back into Whitestar's den, Tigerleaf whispered to Lionstrike, "Silentwind's done something."

Lionstrike waved his tail. "Like what? Murdered a mouse? It's not like we all haven't done that before."

Tigerleaf waved his tail back. "Did you not see the look in their eyes? He must've done something."

Lionstrike shrugged. "We'll find out later anyway. What does it matter?"

* * *

"What's going on?" Fawnstreak asked Firestripe.

The bright ginger tabby's eyes were wide with shock and dismay. "Iceclaw's dead and Whitestar's lost a life."

Fawnstreak stiffened in shock. "Iceclaw is dead? Whitestar's lost her second life already? What happened?"

Firestripe rested her tail on the queen's shoulder. "I don't know. Whitestar will explain once she has recovered." She glanced over at Silentwind. It was strange that two lives would be lost while Silentwind hardly had a scratch on him. The pale tom was staring at the ground, looking as subdued as ever.

Flameflight let out a yowl, calling the clan together for a meeting. "Iceclaw is dead and Whitestar has lost a life," he announced. "Whitestar is still in shock. Silentwind, would you tell us what happened?"

Silentwind's pale blue eyes widened. He seemed uncomfortable and taken aback. "I…" His voice was barely audible. He cleared his throat. "A cat by the title of Shadow-stalker threatened Iceclaw that Whitestar would be killed if he did not tell her to negotiate with this cat alone. They asked me to follow Whitestar when they met. Iceclaw was not supposed to come, but he did and was discovered. The Shadow-stalker killed them both before I could…finish him." Silentwind's voice faltered and he looked down at the ground, shoulder's hunching. He did not continue.

Flameflight blinked. "Thank you, Silentwind. For now, let us prepare for Iceclaw's burial. Until Whitestar has recovered enough to—"

A flash of white at the medicine den's entrance caught the clan's attention. Whitestar had streaked out and dove to Iceclaw's side, a low, eerie wail escaping her throat. Silverlight rushed out after her. "Everyone, back to your dens! Whitestar needs to mourn alone."

Shocked by the behavior of their leader, the clan obeyed, filing into their appropriate dens. Firestripe guided Fawnstreak into the nursery, casting a concerned glance at Whitestar before disappearing.

"Why is StarClan doing this to me?" Whitestar moaned. "First my leader, then my daughter, then my mate! What else do they want to take from me? My friends? My clan? Oh, StarClan, what have I done to anger you?"

"It was their fate," Silverlight said, trying to be soothing. "StarClan wishes for no quarrel with you."

Whitestar shook her head slowly. "I must speak with them. Tomorrow, I will visit them."

Silverlight bowed her head. "Very well. Pick a warrior or two to take with you tomorrow. Now you must rest."

* * *

**Author's Note: So there's a little taste of the drama to come. Of course, it's not all going to be about blood and death-that would depress me. Anyway, review and tell me what you think! I'm still working on pacing out this story so it's not completely together yet. If you have any constructive criticism I'm open to it. =)**


End file.
